Polar Opposites
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: A bunch of ships...the title sort of explains it...cute and fluffy! :D


**Ok this is a little one shot I came up with when I was sick...so I hope you guys enjoy this. There are multiple ships, I'm hoping that you can try to guess who they are, if not they're listed at the end. Let me know what you think of this, no flames, those are still completely frowned upon in this establishment. So anyway let me know how you guys like it! :D**

* * *

She was different and that's what drew him to her. She was young, talented, and pretty smart. She was everything he wouldn't be and he's spent hours a day just listening to the sound of her camera click and flash and she tack another vintage looking Polaroid picture to the wall of their apartment. He knew how much she loved taking pictures, that's how they had met.

She was in the park snapping pictures of anything that looked interesting and accidentally bumped into him, at the time he was an intern at a law firm and she was a waitress who was trying to make it in life as a photographer.

She waltzed around the living room as he drank his coffee and watched her with a slight smile. She truly was beautiful, everything that he couldn't be. Somehow he found exactly what he needed in his polar opposite.

She had dark hair and blue eyes, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was perfect and dashed with delicate cinnamon colored freckles, the right side of his face was marred by a scar that he had received in a car crash. Her blue eyes were deep and electrifying, his blue eyes looked like someone left the last little bit of Windex in the bottom of the bottle. She was a night owl and an early bird, he wasn't an any time of the day person. Compared to her, he looked like a mule trying to fit in with a pack of zebras.

She was so vibrant and bubbly and he was dull and serious. She completed him somehow and he had no clue how it happened but they clicked. They clicked right into place. At the end of the day it was noted that they loved each other greatly and nothing would ever change that. He looked over at the Polaroid picture of them in a tux and wedding gown and smiled to himself; they were definitely meant to be. Even as polar opposites.

* * *

They were attracted to one another like a moth to an open flame. They couldn't stay away from one another for the life of them. He was her polar opposite and that became clear the moment they met. He was goof, danger prone, and never had a plan. She was his polar opposite, everything about her cancelled him out. He loved to spend hours at the beach, she loved the library. They had met at the beach however.

He was trying to figure out how to surf and he hit her with the end of his board. She obtained a pretty nasty goose egg but no serious damage other than a headache. He apologized and made sure she was alright before it turned into him asking her to dinner.

He sat in the living room watching some show on Animal Planet about fish. She honestly didn't know if it was Planet Earth or whatever other documentary it was but she was pretty sure that the British man narrating it wasn't exactly supposed to be funny. He was just reciting the information he had been given. Then it hit her...he could understand the fish.

She was blonde haired and grey eyed, he was raven haired and green eyed. They both had small gray streaks in their hair. Her eyes looked like a slushy winter day, his eyes were like the sea literally poured itself into his eyes. She was serious and always had a plan, he was goofy and went with the flow of things. She rose early in the morning and he rose late almost into the afternoon when he didn't have work. He liked to goof around and she liked to be serious. Compared to his colorful box of crayon personality she looked like the white crayon out of the sixty four pack.

Somehow they completed one another. She kept him on the ground and he helped her reach for the stars. They were like a puzzle, fitting into each other, the pieces you least expected to fit together. They were a mystery to anyone who didn't know them and just saw them walk down the sidewalk hand in hand, him swinging his arm back and forth. However at the end of every day they knew they loved one another no matter how polar they were, you could look at the wedding picture of the two and see that there was love. They were made for each other, they truly were.

* * *

He watched her with curious fascination. She was different. Even from him, she was totally different. She hummed to herself while she baked a batch of cupcakes. He loved it when she baked because the house would fill with the scent of their first meeting. She was working in a cupcake shop and he needed a cupcake. The smell of chocolate mingling with all of the other scents of the bakery just sent him back to their first meeting.

She was working the counter for her friend, desperately trying to hustle the indecisive kid in front of him to hurry up and pick a flavor. Finally it was his turn, he ordered a red velvet cupcake and as she handed it to him their hands brushed. There was a spark, a literal spark and a figurative one, and he knew she was the girl he was looking for.

He sat at the island and watched her curiously as she mixed up the pudding that would go inside of the cupcakes. She hummed her favorite song quietly to herself as she did so and he found himself wondering how on Earth he ended up with her or what he did to end up with someone so amazing. He found true love in his opposite...his polar opposite to be exact.

She had chocolate hair and amazing eyes that couldn't decide what color they wanted to be, and he had the stereotypical blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had a free spirit and didn't like to play by the rules, he liked to stick to the rules and didn't have the free spirit that she had. She was high strung and did what she felt was right, he was stubborn and did what would ebb the storm. She could stay awake for hours on end or sleep for days, he stuck to a schedule routine complete with a curfew. Compared to her he was a weed trying to live with a beautiful red rose.

They managed to complete each other without a doubt. That was obvious as he looked through the scrapbook that contained pictures from every aspect of their relationship. He especially loved their wedding picture. They were a perfect recipe for a perfect batch of cupcakes. If there was anyone in the world who could understand him it was her, his polar opposite. Any one could look at them and see that they were complete.

* * *

She watched him tinker away at whatever he was deciding to build. Today it seemed to be a miniature automaton of a dragon that really blew fire when it opened its mouth. They were polar opposites, like two different sides of the world. They were the North and South Poles. Nothing about they added up but somehow they fitted together like they were made for each other. She remembered how they met.

He was working a garage, her car broke down about ten minutes up the road. He fixed her car and wrote his phone number on her receipt. She never thought at the time that she would ever call him back, she never thought that they would ever go on that first date. Somehow they managed to go out on that first date and it was the best decision she had ever made in her life.

She watched him as she cut vegetables for his favorite soup. She had fresh lemonade and she knew he was hungry. They were opposites, they were polar opposites but somehow they worked together. She wondered how she ended up with him.

He had unruly curly black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, she had cinnamon hair and almond colored eye. He was easily distracted and she kept to one task at a time. He liked to curse in Spanish and she would curse in Ancient Greek. He was easy going and liked to joke, she hated jokes and liked to stay to herself. He never shut up and always had something to say, and she decided that it was best to stay quiet and not speak up. He was the colorful, proud phoenix and compared to his she looked like the ashy reborn phoenix.

Somehow with all his brilliant flame they managed to work. She fell in love with all of his little quirks and he fixed her broken hear as if it were on of his little automatons or machines. She fell in love with him every day, and even found herself doing so long after they were married. During their wedding pictures he had managed to get too close to one of the candles and he lit himself on fire. She'll admit, even with his faults, and her faults, their polar opositeness worked for them and she couldn't see herself loving anyone other than him.

* * *

There was just something about her that kept him wondering. She was amazing and he was dull. She had so much potential and all he could to was trip over his own shoe laces. It was something that he found contenting when it came to their relationship. They were young when they first met and he was instantly drawn to her, he only ever wanted to her knight in shining armor.

They met at summer camp, she was alone and he was new so he decided that maybe he could make a new friend. Since then they've been inseparable. So of course he walked over and tried to talk to her. Of course they hit it off within the first five minutes. Soon enough he had gotten up the nerve to ask her out and of course she agreed.

He watched her as she groomed her horse and he sighed. She was perfect, bright and vibrant like a gemstone. She was his little gemstone, his opposite. She amazed him while she worked with the horse everyone thought to be uncontrollable.

She had curly cinnamon toast colored hair and her eyes were a golden amber, he had the standard dark hair and brown eyes like all of his Chinese ancestors. She was confident and proud and he was clumsy and soft spoken. She was patient, he had a very short string where tolerance was concerned. She had her own little rhythm and he went along with the rhythm of society. Compared to her, he felt like a dull, ordinary rock that was somehow mixed in with a box full of colorful jewels.

They were each other's opposite, but somehow he became her knight in shining armor and her his princess. They fell in love and anyone who was sane could look at the two and see that there was nothing but pure bliss and happiness in their marriage. He looked over at their wedding picture and smiled, it is true, opposites do attract, even if they're polar opposite. They were like a magnet, South attracts to North. He attracts to her.

* * *

She watched him while he snored away on the couch. She wondered how much one could sleep without being placed into the possibly comatose spectrum of cranial health. She sighed and went back to watching the UFC fight that was on at the moment, she had been flipping back and forth between the fight and Chuck Norris movie all day while he slept beside her on the couch. That was literally how they met.

She went to a bar to watch the fight and drug her best friend along with her. Halfway through the fight her friend left after her boyfriend picked her up and left her to deal with his best friend who was sleeping at the bar in the stool next to her. Somehow they hit it off when he managed to wake up.

She looked back over at him and snorted before opening up another can of Dr. Pepper. She found herself wondering how they even became attracted to one another. Maybe because he was the only one who could actually handle her, maybe because they really did fall into a mutual likeness with one another.

He had dark hair and soft chocolate eyes, she had mahogany hair and dark eyes. She had a short temper and he was the calmest person in the entire world. She was positive that he could have out slept Sleeping Beauty, and she could barely get the recommended eight hours of daily sleep. He enjoyed doing nothing, and she constantly had to be doing something. He was the calm yoga instructor and she was the uptight gym leader looking for a fight. Compared to him she looked like a hyperactive child at an art museum.

Somehow they worked, they worked enough to be married and still in love. So even as polar opposites they managed to fall into this weird mutual likeness that eventually, as much as she didn't want to admit it, turned into love. She glanced over at the wedding picture that was kept on the side table next to couch and smiled. They really did love each other and for him to tolerate whatever quirk she had, there was only one explanation for it...polar opposites do attract.

* * *

They were completely different. She was raised a city girl by a father who owned a chocolate shop and he was raised by a single mother who worked in a factory and barely scraped by to make rent and buy food to feed her son. So when they met he never, ever would have thought that it would ever have possibly worked between them.

She was working the cash register for her father and he had decided to buy some of his mother's favorite chocolates for her birthday. She was instantly attracted to him and she gave him her number. They hit it off and started dating.

He looked over at her as she shopped online for a new pair of shoes and then over at the books she had set out on the counter. She was an aspiring fashion designer working to own her own boutique.

She had dark hair and blue eyes, gorgeous blue eyes, and he had short buzzed dark hair and dark eyes. She was short and petite and he was tall and muscular. She was funny and sweet, he was terrifying and quiet. She could go on and on with someone for hours about the latest trends, he had no idea what she meant when she was talking about wedges or peep-toes. He looked like a dull blade compared to her sharp brilliance.

They worked, they were happy together. Everything between the pair was content and bliss. There was nothing that was completely wrong. They were opposites and they were made for each other. He always knew, whenever he looked at the wedding picture that was nestled beside him on the table that held her favorite lamp. Polar opposites attract, he was sure of it.

* * *

She rolled her eyes as he ran around with the new puppy he had gotten her. He was making more of a mess than the puppy was. He was covered in mud and her puppy was still clean. She went back to her gardening and smiled to herself remembering how they had met.

She was working in her aunt's floral shop, helping out with the cash register, dealing with people who needed help getting flowers for dates, screw ups, and anniversaries. That's when he walked in, bought a bouquet of Tiger Lilies, her favorite flowers and then left them on the counter with a note in which he wrote, _for the prettiest girl, have the prettiest flowers._

She laughed slightly when he slipped in the mud also remembering the time he put chocolate bunnies on the hood of her car. It was a nice gesture but the chocolate ended up melting and he had to end up cleaning her car. She looked back over at him to find him walking toward her, covered in mud and she remembered their wedding picture, that was another story.

He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, she had dark brown curly hair and forest green eyes. He was tall and slightly lanky, she was short and curvy yet lean. He didn't know the firs difference between a rose and a daisy, and she couldn't tell the difference between a roman candle or a bottle rocket. Compared to him she was like the boring librarian trying to make it in an elementary school with an especially noisy class of Kindergartners.

She continued to garden while he helped her by pulling out weeds. She looked at her locket that contained their wedding picture and smiled. They were opposites, that was clear, but they loved each other and somehow it worked for them. They were in love and nothing was going to change that. She managed to handle his pranks and he managed to ignore her constant need for organic everything. They were made for one another and honestly it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

**Ok the couples, in chronological order, were: Thaluke, Percabeth, Jasiper, Caleo, Frazel, Chrisse, Charlena, and Tratie. **


End file.
